Quite A Shock
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: Tris's parents have not visited since her first Visiting Day. They are in for a surprise when they visit their twenty-three tear old daughter, her husband, and their autistic son.


Tris POV

It has been seven years since I transferred to Dauntless. My parent's have not visited me. Only my mom once, my first Visiting Day. I still go to Visiting Day every year just I case my mother or father shows up.

Tobias and I both have jobs based in Dauntless, so we don't go to other factions often unless it is on a Dauntless adventure. Tobias still works in the control room, and I have had several jobs. For a while, I was training to be a Dauntless leader, but life got in the way. I wouldn't wish for anything different.

I am wandering around aimlessly in the Pit when I hear my name. "Beatrice." That sounded like my father.

"Tris?" That is mom. I told her my new name last time she visited.

Glancing around, I spot my parents. Dad's hair is graying, and I can see creases in his face. Mom looks fairly unchanged. A smile spreads across my face as I near them. I engulf them in a hug. Then I remember that Abnegation have limited contact with each other. Pulling away, I apologize.

My mother speaks first, "How have you been?"

"Good," I say.

My father is about to speak when I hear someone else call my name, "Tris!" That voice makes me smile and fills me with warmth.

Turning around, I see Tobias. Benjamin peeks out from behind his father's legs, but he catches a glimpse of my parents and immediately hides.

"Four, come over here. I want you to meet my parents." I see a tinge of worry in his eyes, but he continues forward until he stands at my side.

My father politely asks, "Is this young man one of your friends Beatrice?"

Taking Tobias's hand in my own, I say, "No, Dad, and I go by Tris now. This is Four."

My mother adds, "I believe I met you last time I came to visit my daughter. You were her initiation instructor?"

Tobias nods, "Yes mam. I am pleased to say Tris came in first during initiation."

Mom smiles, "That's wonderful."

Narrowing his eyes at our interlocked hands, my father asks, "I do not mean to be rude, but is it appropriate for you and... Four to be holding hands?"

I inform Dad, "Things are a lot different here in Dauntless."

He nods. "I Suppose so."

Tobias whispers in my ear, "I can take Ben back to the apartment and give you some time with your family."

I scrunch my nose up at his suggestion. "You are my family," I whisper back. Looking to my parents, I take a deep breath and reintroduce the man standing next to me, "This is Four, my husband."

Mom is thrown off guard, but Dad looks astonished. I can see the creases in his forehead get sharper, and I know he does not approve of my marriage. I know Dad still sees me as the sixteen year old little girl that left him on Choosing Day, but I am not that girl anymore. I am so much braver.

"That's is great. How long have you two been together?" Mom asks. I can tell Dad wants to say something, but he bites his tongue.

Looking up at Tobias, I say, "We have been married for five years now."

Tobias unravels his hand from mine and slips it around my waist, resting his hand on my stomach. I simile.

My father finally speaks up, "Beatrice, aren't you too young?" He seems so confused at my new life.

I say, "No." Then I decide I should finally introduce them to Ben. Turning to face my son, I try to convince him to come forward, but Ben does not say a word. In turn, Tobias bends down to pick Ben up. Our boy, who is the spitting image of his father, just buries himself in Tobias's shirt. Turning back to my parents, who look a bit confused, I introduce, "This is our son Benjamin, but we all call him Ben." I leave out that Ben's middle name is Tobias, and that my son, husband, and I now share the last name Eaton.

Their mouths literally fall open.

Because of their obvious shock, I keep explaining. "He is four now, and he has another brother or sister on their way."

Dad blurts out, "You're pregnant?"

"I am only a month and a half along," I say.

Before Dad can make any more comments, Tobias says, "Mr. Prior, I love your daughter. You do not have to worry about me mistreating her or our children. I would do anything for them." I convinced him long ago that he was nothing like Marcus. Tobias has been rather content at becoming a father himself, and he was thrilled at the news that we were going to have another, which he insists is a girl.

Dad quickly reiterates, "You are still to young!"

I sigh, as my mother tries to calm her husband down.

Suddenly, Ben screeches at the top of his lungs. My eyes dart over to him, and Dad has his arm outstretched towards my son. Ben sounds like he is being murdered. Tobias swiftly lowers him to the ground, and our son bolts. I nod to Tobias, letting him know that he should follow Ben and keep an eye on him.

Believe it or not, this happens a lot. Ben is very different, I do not know if he will ever be able to make it through any kind of initiation. Right now, we are just preparing him to be ready for school.

"What was that?" Dad asks, wide eyed. "All I did was try to hold him, but at my touch, he acted as if, I were going to murder him."

I tell Dad, "Don't be offended. Ben can be... difficult."

Dad asks, "So I can't even touch my grandson?" I do not know if I have ever heard him sound so shocked and hurt.

My mom tells him, "Come now Andrew."

I sigh. Then I admit, "Benjamin has always been... different. A year and a half ago, Four and I were old he has Autism. It is a rare condition. We were told that it was rumored to no longer exist, but Ben definitely has it. Unfortunately, his father and I are the only ones Ben is completely comfortable with. He can be around and tolerate some of our friends, but it is hard on him."

Just then Tobias comes up to my parents and I with Ben in his arms. "He is calmed down a bit." Tobias quietly tells me.

I gently touch my son's arm to get his attention. He turns to face me. "These are my parents. They are Mommy's mommy and daddy."

Looking at my parents, Ben says, "Oh..."

"Come on little man. Say hi to your grandparents." Tobias tells Ben.

Ben presses himself against Tobias as he mumbles a muffled hello. Then he sticks his thumb in his mouth. Tobias removes our son's hand, and Ben tightens his grip on Tobias.

My dad asks Tobias, "What faction are you originally from?"

As he bounces Ben, Tobias sighs, "I would rather not say."

Dad counters, "How can I trust you with my daughter and grandchildren if you will not even answer that simple question."

"Andrew," My mother warns.

I emphasize, "Dad, I love him. We are happy together, and we have a family now."

Narrowing his eyes, Dad says, "I do not think this man is best for you Beatrice."

Rolling my eyes, I remind Dad, "You are talking about my husband."

Dad huffs, "Then a least allow us to know our son-in-law's full name. I highly doubt Four is his actual name."

Tightening my jaw, I say, "That is personal."

"Surely you did not marry a man who's name you have never heard," he counters.

"If course I didn't," I say. "We share a last name after all."

When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I stop speaking, and look back to Tobias. He smiles at me, letting me know he is ok with telling my parents his true identity. "Never tell anyone this, but I my name is Tobias Eaton."

Taken back, Dad asks, "Marcus's son?"

"Yes sir," Tobias confirms.

As my mom processes this, Dad narrows his eyes at Tobias and proceeds to accuse him of abandoning Marcus and not defending him against the rumors. It is all I can do not to shout at my father's accusations.

Finally, in a deadly serious voice Tobias says, "The rumors were true." He was quiet, so only we could hear him.

My father was taken back by this, and my mother was rendered speechless.

"And I would appreciate it if you would drop the subject," Tobias adds.

After a few moments, Ben is the first to react. He climbs his father, so he is on Tobias's back. Then Tobias places our son on his shoulders. This is one of Ben's greatest joys. He loves to see the world from his father's shoulders. I tried to please him once by doing the same thing, but I am much shorter. Ben didn't enjoy it as much.

Ben whispers something in Tobias's ear, and my husband's face converts from deadly serious to a smile. Then I hear Tobias's laughter. Ben looks confused, so do my parents.

Then Ben leans over to me. I stand on my tippy toes, so he can reach my ear. He pulls my head closer. Leaning on me, he whispers, "Why is Daddy laughing? Asked why they look so old. Why your mommy and daddy look old? You and Daddy wook pitty."

I join Tobias's laughter. Seeing Ben is still confused, I place a kiss on his head and say, "Because you are adorable."

Pointing to my parents, Ben blurts out, "Mommy and Daddy wook pitter then you. You old."

I gasp. Ben is blunt, but my parents don't know this. It is just the way my little boy is. I hope they don't take it to offense. My mom must realize this because she smiles at him saying, "Yes, you are a very handsome little man yourself."

Ben looks at my mom as he fittles with Tobias's head. Then he mumbles, "Wove you Daddy."

"Love you too Ben," Tobias tells our son.

Tugging on Tobias's hair, Ben groans, "Cake. Dauntless cake." Looking at the clock, I see it is around lunchtime.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" I ask my parents.

Dad speaks up saying, "Of corse." He pauses before adding, "I need to get accustomed to your family Beatrice, Tris. Sorry. Let me correct myself. I need to get accustomed to new members of the family." Dad is really trying, but I can tell he is having a hard time comprehending that I am married with a family of my own.

At lunch, Ben enjoys a piece of cake and a grilled cheese. Tobias and I have hamburgers, and my parents just grab some plain green beans, chicken, and mashed potatoes. I also saw Mom take advantage of a small slice of chocolate cake. It is a luxury for any member of Abnegation to enjoy a piece of Dauntless cake, so I do not draw any attention by asking her about it.

Mom ended up bonding with Ben over cake, which was very interesting to see. Been is a curious kid. You just have to let him open up to see the real him.

 **I have seen many different variations of Divergent fanfictions, and I have done them before, but I decide that I wanted to put a spin on the classic no war versions. To my knowledge, there is not a Divergent fanfiction with a main character who has Autism. I was very interested in writing a story like this, and I would love to do a full story with a similar theme. Unfortunately, I can not crank out a full story like this right now. I am trying, but I work on it on and off.**

 **Most of the fanfictions I write are never posted because I never finish. They are just beginnings or fragments of stories. I do have every intention of finishing them; it just does not always work out. My brain tends to go faster than my typing skills.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading this. In this fanfiction, I intended for Ben to have some form of Autism between moderate and high-functioning. I myself have Asperger's Syndrome, a high-functioning form of Autism.**

 **Please, let me know what you think and if you would be interested in reading more fanfics with a similar theme.**


End file.
